survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
WOWZA KAZOWSA
"WOWZA KAZOWSA" is the eighth episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 21 Joe returns to tribal council feeling triumphant about the way he played tribal council. Without having to vote for Infi on the first vote, Infi is still gone. Joe plans on completely turning on Funafuti now to run the game with Nico. He has no regrets about it. Day 22 In the morning, Brad starts to give some more thought to Fred giving him the hidden immunity idol. For Fred, the goal is to keep on voting off one Funafuti member after another. Chase has a plan to counteract the possibility of being in danger, and it involves him not doing anything around camp or trying too hard in challenges. With Joe flipping to Vaitupu, Uranus decides that he’s going to solidify a tight alliance with him. In return for being kept in the loop, Uranus bears his heart out onto Joe, including information about the hidden immunity idol. While people are sitting around the fire at night, they get to talking about their sexualities, and Nico decides to come out. He is surprised when, in turn, many of his tribemates reveal that they are also gay. Day 23 For today’s reward challenge, the castaways are playing doge 2048 and are split up into three teams of three. Team 1 is Joe, Uranus and Beamen; Team 2 is Fred, Gabe and Nico; Team 3 is Brad, Chase and Nick. Their reward is for an advantage in the next immunity challenge, but it comes with a twist. Instead of each of them getting the advantage, they have to give it to somebody else. Even though Fred performs outstandingly in the challenge, Team 1 wins the reward in a group effort led by Beamen, who is starting to stand out in challenges much like Fred and Nick. All three of them decide that they are going to give the advantage to their ally Brad, who they think is the most likely person to beat Nick in the next immunity challenge. Nick is a little bit surprised to see that Joe gave his advantage to Brad because he doesn’t know that Joe has flipped, and he decides to confront Joe about it afterwards. Joe also decides to try to make Gabe feel safer about their alliance, acting as if they are at the bottom of the tribe together so that Gabe won’t realize he’s flipped. Nico decides to talk strategy to Nick to try to lull him into a sense of security, and Nick starts saying things that raise alarm bells in Nico’s head. Day 24 Nanumea are gathered for their next immunity challenge, where Nick has to give up immunity. This time, the immunity challenge is the game Circle. Brad’s massive advantage received from the reward challenge basically gives him a free pass to a duel with Nick for the win. Nick is searching for back-to-back-to-back wins to save himself in the game, but Brad’s advantage comes in mighty handy, and it ends up winning him the challenge. Fred is happy that Nick has lost immunity so they can vote him off. Not only that, once Nick is gone he wants to keep on voting off members of Funafuti until there are none of them left. He sees this as a winning strategy for him. Nick knows that he’s the target and is pretty certain that he’s going to be voted off. He tries hard to talk to people and scramble to keep himself in the game, but his pleas seem to fall on deaf ears. With tribal council approaching and the vote an incredibly obvious one, Fred decides that he’s going to vote for Joe and see if it stirs up something in him. Meanwhile, Joe’s already starting to think of Fred as an enemy when people plant the idea in his head that Fred wants him gone before the final five. Tribal council comes around and there is no beating around the bush from the Vaitupu majority. With Infi gone and Vaitupu up 5-4 in the numbers and no fear of any hidden immunity idols coming from the minority, they are happy just to say out loud that Nick is going to be voted off. While Nick isn’t very happy about this, and complains that there’s nothing he can do about it, nobody puts up a big fight. Nick votes for Nico out of defiance, Joe votes for Chase in case Nick has a hidden immunity idol and Fred votes for Joe to try to stir the pot, but the six other votes are all for Nick and he joins Infi on the jury. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Trivia * Joe got the most confessionals this episode with 6. ** Beamen was the only person who got none. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes